The Emerald Necklace
by Onceuponatimebiggestfan
Summary: Emma has always wanted to find her parents. Maybe to punch them, maybe to get them to apologize. When she finds a strange necklace in her baby blanket, Emma finds herself believing in the weirdest thing. Takes place before the curse was broken.
1. The Necklace

**Hi! This is my first Once upon a time fanfiction, so please go easy on me. This will be an one-shot, possibly a two-shot, if I get enough reviews telling me to do so. Lastly, this will take place during the time period that the curse isn't broken.**

* * *

_Emma POV_

Emma tip-toed out of her room, still shaking from her rather gruesome nightmare.

As she groped around in the darkness for a light switch, Emma shuddered, remembering how she had ruefully kil- well, she rather would've not have to relive it right now, thank you very much.

Her hand finally found a switch, making Emma's eyes squint in the harsh light. She quickly breathed a sigh of relief.

There it was, sitting atop her small pile of boxes in the living room. Now, Emma would never let anyone know, not even Mary Margaret, that she still possessed a security blanket but she still found herself aching for it.

Yes, she, Emma Swan, the Sheriff, still had a blanket. She only slept with it when she was truly shaken up, of course.

So now Emma was here, slowly reminiscing in the frayed but soft end of her blanket. Hearing Mary Margaret's soft groans, Emma snatched the blanket and silently ran back to her room.

Once successfully entering the bedroom, she laid down on top of the other sheets, and wrapped the white blanket over her.

Emma quietly grumbled to herself when something cold and hard hit her in the waist.

She groped around uselessly until Emma flicked on the bedside lamp Mary Margaret had given her.

Almost immediately, her warm hand again hit cold metal. As Emma picked up the mystery object, she revealed it to be a necklace. A rather pretty one, in fact.

It had a faintly glowing bronze chain, which seemed to be emitting a sort of power. There was a golfball sized emerald chunk glittering on the end, polished into a smooth globe shape.

Emma examined the garment for a few seconds before realizing it was a locket. She hesitated a moment before reaching towards her bedside table to grasp a paper clip.

Prying it open, a yellowing piece of paper fluttered out on to her lap. It was folded, and clearly read Emma on the part facing upwards.

The untidy yet flowing scrawl was undoubtably Mary Margaret's. Slowly, and with shaking hands, Emma opened the letter.

Dear Emma,

This letter along with the necklace was intended to arrive through your blanket at a time you needed support. If you never opened it, it would simply dissolve right back into your magical blanket. Anyway, I am writing this letter because of something Jiminy announced tonight, at our meeting. He told us that the wardrobe can only take one. After that, I couldn't help but wonder if my baby girl came a bit too early and had to take the treacherous journey through the wardrobe alone. It makes my heart ache just thinking about it. So, in an attempt to ease my conscience, I shall write this letter. Easy, right? Not as easy as you might think. I have so much to say, I'm going to need a bigger piece of paper. And a bigger locket. So let me just say three little words: I love you. Never forget that.

Love,

Snow White, your loving mother

Emma's breath nearly stopped at the end. Her heart was pounding so loudly against her chest, Emma was surprised that Mary Margaret wasn't already awake.

Calm down, she told herself. It's probably just some trick of Henry's. As much as Emma loved the boy, she had to admit that he was getting a bit obsessed.

But some small, rebellious part of her mind began listing the reasons it couldn't be Henry.

It was clearly Mary Margaret's handwriting!-Henry could be able to mimic it!

How could Henry place the necklace on the blanket? He hasn't been here all day!-He could of put it there earlier in the week!

You always have felt something hard when you were sad in the blanket!-Just my imagination!

So thus, a war began in her mind, raging until a comforting thought won the battle: I guess he has kind of looked guilty last time I saw him.

With that, Emma fell asleep, only to secretly find that deep down, she wished that it wasn't Henry who had placed the locket there. She wished Snow White had.

* * *

**So please review! They make my day! Thank you for reading, and extra thanks if you reviewed! :)**


	2. How aren't they lying?

**Okay, so I didn't update yesterday because I was on a plane, and when we landed it was like 9:30 pm, so we were celebrating! So unless you wanted it to be bad, I couldn't update! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following.**

(Before curse is broken)

* * *

Emma POV

Once Henry entered the Sheriff Station, Emma confronted him."Hey kid, have you seen this before?"

He took a quick look at the necklace in my hand and nodded a no. Emma eyed him suspiciously, then turned as pale as a sheet.

Using her 'superpower' she could tell Henry was being honest. Not in one part of his life had he encountered an emerald necklace quite like the one she held in her palm.

Something told her that her power didn't extend to head-shaking. Emma wasn't so sure.

Meanwhile, Henry had gotten out his favorite book, Once upon a time, and was avidly reading it.

Sighing, Emma went to pick up a book of her own. The sound of someone clearing their throat piqued her interest.

Mary Margaret was standing in the doorframe. For how long, Emma didn't know. "Brought you some lunch." she said, gently picking up two paper bags.

"Thanks" Emma muttered back.

Out of the blue, a theory struck Emma. Mary Margaret could of easily done it. By it, she meant stuck a clue to make Emma believe the curse was real, probably requested by Henry.

It was in her handwriting.

"Did you leave this necklace in my blanket?" Emma questioned, and when she only got a confused, completely honest no, she groaned, "Come on!"

All she got were two pairs of worrying stares. "Someone put this-" she picked up her nuisance "-in my blanket last night! And I want to know who did it!" Emma grumbled.

Henry looked excited. Mary Margaret looked concerned. "Maybe your parents sent it to you!" He exclaimed.

"I just found a new page in my book that says they were really worried, so they kept trying to think of ways to help their kid."

"See, right there." Henry pointed out, his finger on a page showing a couple, the woman in a flowery white gown and the man in a very medieval outfit, his sword at his side. They both were leaning over a book that read on it's cover Transportation and Time travel magic.

"Henry, but what if that isn't true? What if it's just some Fairytale?" Emma said, trying unsuccessfully to hide her frustration.

Henry had hurt written all over his face when Emma finished uttering those last syllables.

"You don't believe!" he whisper yelled, then ran out of the building.

Mary Margaret POV

"I'll go-" Mary Margaret started, but was interrupted by an angry and guilty mother. "No. It's my fault. I'll go get him." Emma ordered.

This left a very befuddled Mary Margaret to wait patiently with two piping hot grilled cheeses until the sheriff got back.

Sitting down where Henry was sitting, she glanced at the book, which the boy had forgotten to bring.

That woman sure does look like me, She thought. If she was honest, Mary Margaret wanted the curse to be true.

Because, after all, Emma would make a pretty good daughter.

* * *

**Okay, that was kind of hard. This might just turn into a series of one shots Because of all the suggestions.**


	3. The last Wish

**Okay, I feel I need to announce something: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I got 7 follows, 4 favs, and 5 reviews! I never have gotten such a good response on any of my stories! Thank you all once again! :D**

* * *

Emma began to pace wildly outside the door. When she learned visitors were allowed to visit Henry, she had hopped in her car immediately and driven over.

Now instead of running through the door and barging in to see her dying son, Emma was walking frustratedly outside his door.

Why wasn't she next to Henry right now, you ask? Emma was asking herself the same thing.

Then she realized it. Ever since she had found that necklace, something inside of her had ticked. Almost like a gear that hadn't worked right for years suddenly fixed.

To be honest, she was irked. The idea of that was unsettling to her, and being the stubborn person she was, Emma refused to believe.

Slowly clenching her fists at how stupid she had been, (the curse had existed, how else could of Henry collapsed when what he ate wasn't poisoned with normal poisoners?) Emma realized she was holding the same necklace that had been the first to even get an inkling of her to believe.

After calming down, she reread the now tearing and yellowing (at least yellowing more) paper, Emma decided to do the right thing. She would see Henry.

The real reason she had been hesitant to enter that room was because of one thing.

She knew what Henry's hopefully-not-last wish would be.

For her to break the curse.

Now, don't get her wrong, she loved Henry. After reading that letter, Emma wanted her to break it too. She just didn't have that type of confidence.

So what if when she sees Henry he asks her to do that? Any mother should see her son at a time like this.

If Emma knew one thing about herself, it was this: she would never be able to live with the guilt of not compiling to Henry's plea.

Anyhow, once that door opened, Emma's heart melted. Any reluctance forgotten, she barged right in.

As much as she didn't like it, she was letting her walls crumble down. "Oh, Henry!" She murmured, part mad at her son for leaving her, and part sad because he looked so alone and vulnerable.

She knew that in fairy tales the way to save the dying person was true love's kiss. Maybe... just maybe she could do that for Henry.

With one final look at the letter in her sweaty palm, thinking if that was possible Emma could easily save him, she dove in for her last attempt to fix things.

So what gave Emma the power to break the curse once and for all, wasn't her sick son, her all powerful desire for it to break, or even her want for loving parents, but the same necklace she had found when she needed comfort the most.

* * *

**Wow! That was hard to write! Thankyou for reading and extra thanks if you fav, follow, or review! :) Oh, and if any of you would like a scene where Emma confronts Henry about the necklace, suggested to me by Piperpaige33, just review saying so! Thankyou guys! **


End file.
